


broken curfews

by EasyPeasyPanic



Series: all of my founders era fics [24]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bickering, Drabble, Hide and Seek, M/M, Pining, Requested fic, Tobirama the childnapper and Madara the child retriever, Unconventional Way of Asking for Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasyPeasyPanic/pseuds/EasyPeasyPanic
Summary: There are easier ways of getting Madara's attention than essentially holding a child hostage. Alright, maybe hostage is a bit of an exaggeration, but Kagami did miss his curfew.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Kagami, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: all of my founders era fics [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718458
Comments: 11
Kudos: 482
Collections: why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	broken curfews

* * *

"I'll give you _one_ opportunity to explain why you're currently in my home uninvited." Tobirama begins, his arms crossed over his chest. "My brother isn't here to protect you, nor will he miss you that much. With his attention span, a feral cat will be enough to replace you." 

Madara scoffs, "I'd be more afraid of a strong breeze or a particularly angry butterfly than I would be of you." He replies curtly. "And you know exactly what I'm here for. The same thing I've been here for-- what, this is the third time this week?" 

"Oh?" Tobirama says, raising his eyebrow. He glances around the middle of the room dramatically. With a dramatic gesture that resembled his brother more than his own usual demeanor, Tobirama circled the room, glancing at his furniture and then knelt to stare at the cracks and crevices of the tatami flooring. "I can't seem to find anything that belongs to you here. Pity." 

Madara frowns, rolling his eyes. 

"I _know_ he's here." 

"My brother?" Tobirama replies dryly. "I'd hope not." 

His temper flared, already on edge from having to walk the whole two and a half miles from _his_ house all the way out here to Tobirama's home. In the pouring rain, all because if Madara stayed another moment in the Uchiha district, he might have truly lost whatever sanity was left to him between the squabbling elders and the less-than-impressed mother that simply requested her child be returned to her in the most threatening way possible. He was sopping wet, his hair heavy and clinging wetly to his cheeks and lips. 

"You know damn well who I'm talking about." 

"I'm not sure that I do?" Tobirama replied, almost honest and just a touch too far off to be genuine. "You're here, uninvited in my house, ruining my floors, accusing me of stealing from you." 

"Because you _did_ steal from me. Where is Kagami?"

A twitch of a smile on the Senju's face, "Who?"

"Even you aren't so--" Madara let out a frustrated cry. "Don't act dumb! It doesn't suit you. You know exactly who I'm talking about. You demand eight hours of Kagami's time a day, for training." He makes a motion, shaking his head. "Except we all know you aren't really training him. You give him sweets and spoil him, and we let you, but you need to send him _home_ to his mother at a certain time."

"If he were here, I would send him home." 

"You aren't fooling anyone, not even yourself. You say this every time I come over here. Where is he?" 

Tobirama spread his arms out, inclining his head. He gave Madara a daring look, as if he were inviting the Uchiha to go through the house to look for the boy. He pauses, hesitating at the far too confident stare that Tobirama gives him, and for a moment he wonders if Kagami really _isn't_ here. Nonsense, everyone knew the brat only went to the two places, his house or Tobirama's house. And Madara knew for a fact that the brat wasn't at his house. Besides, this wasn't the first time this has happened, and Kagami had been hiding around the house the last three times Madara has come to pick him up. 

Madara makes a point of stomping through the living room. He goes over every detail, finding nowhere that a small body could fit into to hide. It was a little bare in here, empty and unused most of the time. Tobirama doesn't say a single word as the Uchiha brushed past him into the kitchen. Madara goes through, opening cupboards and cabinets. He looks under the table, shoves things around until he decides that Kagami was _not_ curled up behind the box of jasmine tea and the tin of biscuits like he had been the first time. Fine. 

He goes back past Tobirama, very pointedly ignoring the smug look on the pale man's face. 

"Did you find him?"

"Shut up." Madara retorts, going down the hallway. He searches through the closets, shoving open shoji doors to peer inside. It wasn't that big of a house, but Kagami was a small kid that liked hiding so Madara very ( _gently_ ) shoves all of Tobirama's stuff out of the way to search. He throws down the spare linen, pulling out a folded futon that waa big enough to hide a four foot Uchiha child. Nothing. 

"Search harder, perhaps?" Tobirama calls out from down the hallway. Madara wanders into one of the bedrooms, but it was clearly empty. Everything was neatly laid out, a futon with neat sheets. A small cupboard that wasn't big enough to hide Kagami. Madara rolled his eyes, more and more frustration as he stomped towards the last unchecked room, Tobirama's bedroom. He goes inside, frowning as he goes inside. The same as the others; neat and organized. A small shelf with scrolls stacked neatly, but Madara could see behind it so there wasn't a kid hiding there. 

He goes through the closet, finding his armour stacked inside neatly, and his clothing hung up across the wooden bar installed. He lets out a frustrated cry, shaking his head. 

"I know he's here!"

Madara wasn't a talented sensor, but he strained his senses across the house. His ears buzzed with the sensory overload, everything coming at him, from the faint wisp of residual chakra in the plants outside to the hum of it in animals nearby somewhere in the Senju compound, and then he felt the familiar _hum_ of Tobirama's chakra nearby. A small spark of chakra, Kagami's except the kid was hiding it, and he couldn't distinguish as to where the kid actually was in the house. 

He goes back to the living room, crossing his arms. 

"He's not here." 

"We've done this every day this week." Madara seethed, shaking his head. He pointed towards the front door, where three pairs of sandals sat. "Everyday you claim that he isn't even here and I have to find him. How can you even claim he isn't here-- those are his sandals!"

"I don't recall doing that." Tobirama said politely, and he examines the tiny sandals by the door. "And those are mine." 

"Those are yours?"

"Yes." Red eyes peer into his eyes without any sort of regret or hesitation. "Those are mine." 

"Tobirama," Madara stressed, as if he were speaking to an idiot, or worse his brother Hashirama. "Tobirama, you can't keep Kagami this late. If he isn't at the dinner table by eight, his mother makes it my problem. You shouldn't be my problem. Return her son. You know he has a curfew."

Tobirama said nothing, just staring back at him without any discernible expression. He huffed, shaking his head and not admitting as to where he hid the boy. Madara let out another frustrated cry, shaking his head. He gave Tobirama a withering stare, throwing his hands in the air so he didn't accidentally throttle the man, except something in the ceiling caught his eye when he glanced up. 

Uchiha Kagami was staring back down at him, clinging to the wooden ceiling with chakra in his hands and knees. His wild curls were hanging loosely downwards, and he was grinning downwards as he hung upside down. 

"Hi, Madara-shishou!" Kagami beams, taking one hand off the ceiling to wave at him, except that was a mistake. Without the extra support, he can tumbling down from the roof, and Madara caught him with ease. 

"So," Madara said. "You didn't have Kagami?"

Tobirama gave his student a very disappointed look, "We almost got away with it?" He said mournfully. 

"Got away with what?" Kagami asked, wide-eyed and confused. He tilted his head like a confused puppy. "I thought we were playing hide and seek so Madara-shishou would spend time with you?" 

Tobirama flushed, his cheeks burning a soft pink as he floundered for words. He shook his head, giving the boy an exasperated look. 

"That isn't--"

"Oh for Indra's sake! If you wanted me to come over, you should've just asked!" He raged. "I've been chewed out by Kagami's mother all week because of this!" Madara clutched the kid so much tighter. "Do you know how terrifying his mother is?"

"Very scary, Tobirama-sensei." Kagami added helpfully. 

" _Extremely_ scary," Madara emphasised, because there were a million other ways to get his attention than keeping the Uchiha boy hostage. Of all the things to do, he chose the one that had Uchiha Sayuri's quiet temper fly as she essentially threatened to tear him apart if he did not convince Tobirama to return her son on the mutually agreed time. 

Tobirama said nothing, his ears turning a dark red. He kept his head down under the scrutinizing gaze. 

"Ask me on a fucking date!" Madara demanded, as he slipped on his sandals. He snatched up the tiny ones, refusing to set Kagami down or give him any chance to run off. "We work together, you see me so often. If you want my time, ask for it! But for my sake and _yours,_ have the kid back at his house by eight o'clock!"

"Alright," Tobirama said, dumbstruck as he followed after the man as he left the house. As if it had never occured to him that maybe he should just ask for some of Madara's time rather than simply goading him into an argument over Kagami. As if dates were some sort of foreign concept rather than the easier way of avoiding this whole mess. "Alright." He repeats again, staring at the Uchiha's back. 

"Don't forget to ask me out!" Madara called out. "If I have to come back here tomorrow night for any reason other than a damn date, it's your head!" 

Tobirama was still staring, long after the two Uchiha left. 

* * *


End file.
